


Paranoid

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: I always wanted to make an edit for these two after watching Descendants 3 but I needed the right song, and now I've found it. Let me know if you like the edit!





	Paranoid




End file.
